Dreaming on you
by Fykht
Summary: ROYAI bueno antes de que se extingan quise hacer un songfic riza se queda dormida en la oficina, sola con roy mustang en una noche hermosa muuuchas cosas pueden suceder :D entren y averiguenlo!


+Dreaming of you - ROYAI SOLO PARA TI + **Dreaming of you**

Riza regresaba a la oficina de Mustang con una nueva pila de carpetas, era tarde casi la hora en que todos se retiraban del cuartel y por algun motivo no queria regresar sabia perfectamente lo que encontraria, Falman riendo por desfalcar a sus colegas en una nueva apuesta, Breda y Fuery deprimidos por lo mismo, sin olvidar una columna se seales de humo viviente quejandose de que Mustang le habia ganado a alguna chica, llego y toco la puerta y escuco el "pase" de su coronel en el interior, la unica verdadera y buena razon por la que se alegraba de estar ahi, abrio la puerta y cual si ella tuviera poderes extrasensoriales vio repetirce la esena que hace dos minutos estaba en su mente, se dirigio a un Roy Mustang con cara de puchero al ver la enorme pila de documentos  
-Teniente Hawkeye faltan solo 10 minutos para salir de verdad tengo que firmar todo eso  
-Asi es general, lo mejor que puede hacer es darse prisa - decia Hawkeye dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio  
-Supongo que no tengo eleccion - suspiro comenzando a firmar los documentos Hawkeye tomo asiento entre el y la ventana para ver afuera, la vista de los Headquarters era realmente espectacular, la noche mostraba un negro hasta cierto punto atemorizante y una que otra estrella aventurera se habia asomado ya, los patios y jardines estaban solos y el pasto tenia un tono azuloso y como para coronar esa noche la luna llena se alzaba sobre el jardin dorada y brillante como nunca se habia visto en central, al menos no asi de cerca Riza puso su mano en el filo de la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje y la gente que comenzaba a salir, habia llegado ya la hora de salir, Mustang alzo la mirada  
-Estos documentos los necesita para maana a primera hora el Fuhrer ustedes no tienen la culpa de eso pueden retirarse  
-No hay problema en quedarme unos momentos mas coronel - hablo Havoc con su cigarrillo en la boca, Mustang nego con la cabeza me sentira culpable si se quedan por favor retirense, usted tambien Hawkeye finalizo con cierto tono autoritario? no podian saberlo sin embargo decidieron obedecerlo y se retiraron;  
una vez en su casa Riza disfrutaba de la unica cosa que le permitia deshacerce de esa mascara de frialdad que usaba frente a todos una tasa de chocolate caliente nuevamente se acerco a la ventana a seguir contemplando el paisaje, como siempre tenia sentimientos encontrados pues sentia la calides de que Roy habia sido considerado con ella pidiendole que se marchase y la culpabilidad por dejar sola a la persona que habia jurado proteger ademas de la duda latente que la asaltaba todas las noches Se estaba haciendo ilusiones en vano?

_ Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you And I'd wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too (tarde por la noche cuando todo el mundo duerme me quedo despierta y pienso en ti y le pido a una estrella que donde quiera que estes, tu tambien pienses en mi) _

Riza pensaba en todo lo que habian vivido y si algun dia entablarian realmente una relacion, no le gustaba y hasta cierto punto la entristecia pensar que envejeseria en la milicia y estaria como ahora, sola en su apartamento con black hayate no es que no apresiara la compaia del can es solo que si pudiera tener a Mustang las cosas serian bueno... mejores, miro a una estrella y le formulo un deseo, solo queria una seal, de que habia alguna oportunidad de que entre ella y el coronel habia algo sonrio con cierto dejo de tristeza - Como puedo esperar que iniciaran un romance si nisiquiera me atrevo a llamarlo por su nombre? - suspiro - solo espero que el tambien piense en mi... 

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me (porque estoy soando contigo esta noche hasta maana te abrazare fuertemente y no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar que aqui en mi cuarto soando de ti y de mi) _

Se alisto para ir a dormir y asi lo hizo mas su mente seguia concentrada en una cosa: Roy, soo con el en todas las situaciones que le gustaria vivir, los dos en la oficina jugueteando y ella porfin sonriendo, deshaciendose de su mascara, ambos caminando por el centro de la ciudad tomados de la mano, los viajes en carro ya no estarian llenos de tanto silencio incomodo 

_Wonder if you even see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? (me pregunto si alguna vez me veras y me pregunto si sabes que estoy ahi si ves en mis ojos veras lo que hay dentro? te importara?) _

desperto al siguiente dia y observo en su espejo un brillo especial en su mirada por el sueo de anoche, normalmente desearia apagarlo pero por alguna razon hoy no lo hizo, paso a la chocolateria que esta cerca de su casa, decidio que hoy les haria chocolate caliente, suponia que quitarse su mascara por una sola vez no seria tan malo despues de todo era fin de semana y dudaba que alguien lo notara todos estaban ocupados planeando su salida a tomar whisky y... hoy acompaaria a roy a casa, ebrio pero, eso era mejor que nada 

_I just wanna hold you close But so far, all I have are dreams of you So, I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you(Yes, I do) (solo quiero tenerte cerca pero hasta ahora todo lo que tengo son sueos contigo asi que aguardo al dia y al corage para decir cuanto te amo (si, te amo)) _

llego a la oficina de Mustang y abrio la puerta sin preguntar siempre era la primera en llegar asi que no tenia que pedir permiso ese dia sin embargo para su sorpresa Roy habia llegado antes que ella la miro, desde su escritorio con sus hechizantes ojos y su sonriza la numero 3 de su repertorio para ser exactos, esa conbinacion era dinamita pura, enblandecia sus piernas y la hacia desear correr a besarlo y confesarlo todo pero tenia que mantener todo en secrerto por el bien de todos, solo esperaba a que un dia esa convinacion fuera suficiente para hacerla que se lo dijera si no era correspondida al menos tenia derecho a saberlo entonces algo mistico sucedio -Buenos dias Riza - la teniente no podia creerlo y casi deja caer el chocolate Roy habia rompido esa barrera de formalidad entre ellos la habia llamado por su nombre - Sabe acabo de percatarme de que tienes una hermosa sonrisa puedo saber a que se debe tu alegria?  
-Yo.. yo... - titubeo Riza no podia creer lo que estaba pasando -Valla, la teniente hawkeye sin palabras crei que eso era algo que mis ojos jamas verian pero ya que estamos en las confesiones, hay algo que tengo que confesarte Te amo - solto roy sin mas preambulo y riza casi se desmaya sin embargo no sabe como cuando o porque ella tambien lo hizo - Y yo a ti roy  
- Roy la tomo por los hombros acerco sus rostros y a milimetros de besarla comenzo a decir - Riza, riza, Riza... riza!!  
- Riza Hawkeye abrio los ojos de un sobresalto miro a su alrededor estaba en el HQ, se habia quedado dormida recargada en la ventana  
-Teniente Hawkeye, se quedo dormida y decidi no despertarla pero ya he terminado de firmar los papeles y voy a retirarme y se que probablemente esto no es de mi incumbencia pero... Con quien soaba?  
-Riza parecia en shock por la pregunta  
-Es solo que.. dijiste 'yo tambien te amo' y queria saber...  
- Riza no podia creerlo habia dicho que amaba a roy entre sueos lo bueno es que no habia dicho su nombre o no sabria que hacer sin embargo, habia algo mas la mirada de Roy fija en la suya la taladraba y en sus ojos habia algo curiosidad... decepcion y podrian ser Celos??, no podia saberlo sin embargo estubo claro que la teniente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando sonrio, desconcertando a Mustang y aprovechando la poca distancia entre ellos lo beso 

_Ahhh... corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin como te necesito Ahhh... corazon I can't stop dreaming of you mi amor como te extrao (ahh...no puedo dejar de soar contigo ahh...no puedo dejar de soar) _

Roy abrio los ojos de par en par, asi que ella tambien sentia lo mismo, sabia que esa mascara no podia ser real, pero no era momento para pensar en eso asi que simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento respondiendo entonces y tomando el control del beso que fue volviendoze mas y mas apasionado... en un momento que se separaron para tomar el oh tan indispensable aire Roy dijo - Riza por el amor de la alquimia y todo lo sano dejemonos de este juego insano, te amo desde que tu padre me abrio las puertas de su casa y te vi bajando esas inmensas escaleras por favor se mi novia - Riza no lo podia creer pero sin embargo esperaba que no fuera un sueo y con un visible sonrojo dijo - Tu eres la razon por la cual estoy en la milicia Roy, mi unico pensamiento era estar contigo y - un dedo la silencio - shh.. no lo arruines - dijo finalmente Mustang besandola nuevamente 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you And I still can't believe that you came up to me And said, "I love you; I love you too" (tarde por la noche cuando todo el mundo duerme me quedo despierta y pienso en ti y aun no puedo creer que viniste hacia mi y dijiste "Te amo; Yo tambien te amo") _

Dos aos habian pasado desde aquellos sucesos, y Riza los recordaba porque estaba casualmente mirando a la misma estrella, desde la misma ventana tomando el mismo chocolate, con el mismo malvabisco arriba, en la misma taza solo que esta vez algo esta vez, Roy dormia placidamente en su cama y ella orgullosa lucia puesta solo la camisa de su coronel despues de las apasionadas caricias que se dieron en esa noche tan increible 

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow, and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming with you endlessly... (ahora estoy soando contigo esta noche hasta maana, y por toda mi vida y no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar que aqui en mi cuarto soando contigo para siempre) _

Dos dias despues de ese suceso se encontraba mirando la misma estrella, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre despues de todo quella estrella habia presenciado todos los hechos, y fue testigo, confidente y talvez la causante de todo lo que entre ellos habia pasado pero esta vez la situacion era diferente, muy diferente Riza se encontraba en su habitacion del hotel mirando a la playa y admirando la brillante sortija que ahora lucia en el dedo - Riza de Mustang - penso en voz alta mientras su nuevo esposo entraba al balcon - Me llamabas? - Riza sonrio y nego con la cabeza roy la abrazo por la cintura de espaldas y ambos contemplaban la playa - Te das cuenta de que tenemos dos semanas para estar juntos roy? - No, tenemos dos semanas para nosotros, pero juntos estaremos toda la eternidad puntializo Roy besando su mejilla - Cierto, juntos para siempre y esta vez no es un sueo - ambos rieron ante el comentario de riza mientras la toma se alejaba y se sentraba en la estrella quien destello por ultima vez con una gran fuerza para convertirse en una estrella fugaz y perderse en el firmamento y quien sabe, cumplir el sueo de alguien mas


End file.
